In the existing Ethernet or TV front-end receiving circuit, when the RX input signal is at the high voltage level, the component that receives the input signal must be a high-voltage component, otherwise the component life may be shortened or the component may be burnt out.
In the case of a TV front-end receiving circuit, it is possible to use a low-voltage component in an amplifier back-end circuit coupled to an output terminal of an amplifier by adding a step-down amplifier. However, the amplifier must use a high-voltage component, which increased the power consumption, the use area and the noises of the circuit.
Therefore, how the above-mentioned issues can be overcome by improving the circuit design to reduce the number of high-voltage components in the front-end receiving circuit has become one of the important topics to be solved in this field.